Veil
right|thumb|314x314px This article is about the location called the Veil. For the Thule Medallion ability, see Veil (ability). The Veil is a barrier between the Black Sun Dimension and the "normal" dimension inhabited by humans, seen in Wolfenstein. Overview The Veil is an altered version of the normal world, with some characteristic features of the Black Sun Dimension, most notably the swirling trails of debris being sucked into the sky by the Black Sun itself. Pools of Black Sun Energy (also called Veil Energy) are visible in this dimension, as are creatures called Geists which harvest this energy. The Thule Medallion is a device created by the Thule race to harness the power of the Veil. Powered by Nachtsonne Crystals, it can generate powerful effects by warping space, enabling the bearer to move faster, see normally invisible things and even pass through apparently solid matter. Nazi use The power of the Veil is controlled using special Nachtsonne Crystals which only grow in the area around Isenstadt. Under General Viktor Zetta, the Nazis have instigated an extensive research and development project to find uses for the energy of the Veil, with human research carried out at the local hospital, a massive operation to artificially produce Nachtsonne Crystals in a facility located in a cavern under an occupied farm, and a giant research and production facility occupying an old cannery within the city. The latter facility produces barrels containing a glowing blue substance referred to as Veil Condensate, which is used to generate shields and power weapon systems such as the Leichenfaust 44, the Particle cannon and the Keiler tank. The Nazis also have the ability to create Veil Doors, surfaces made of a special form of matter which is solid in the normal world but can be passed through in the Veil. These doors are distinguished by a black sun symbol, and usually provide access to important or hidden areas. Later in the game they start deploying Veil Inhibitors, portable field generators fitted with a mushroom-like emitter which nullify the power of the Thule Medallion within a fixed radius. These are usually used to protect critical locations by preventing travel through Veil Doors. However, after B.J destroyed the Thule device in the Black Sun dimension, the Veil is no longer accessible. Trivia *Nachtsonne means "Night Sun." The correct term for the mythical Black Sun is actually "Schwarze Sonne." *Raven's later game Singularity features Element 99, a substance similar to the Nachtsonne Crystals and Veil Energy in that it can can also alter time and space, and is also only found in one place in the world. *The concept of 'veil' is something that originates out of real world mystical, spiritualism, new age, and 'Thulian' lore beliefs. Its often seen as a place where the gateways to many worlds exists, or how to reach spirits or hte spiritual plane.https://www.divinemystery.net/consciousness-universal-field-veil-between-worlds *The veil is mentioned in Wolfenstein: The Deep however his context doesn't seem to be a reference to the Wolfenstein (Wolf 2) version of hte veil but general idea from spiritualism. The story lacks any of the supernatural aspects or anything that would link it to the 2009 game's version of the universe. It reimagines Thulians in a much different way than previous games did. References nl:Veil Category:Wolfenstein locations Category:Wolfenstein (2009)